Thunder
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Chibi Goku has a bad dream and goes to see Sanzo. Takes place two weeks after he's freed and non yaoi.


Document Opened: 08/02/2009, 08:22pm.

Authors Note:  
Sigh, I am working on getting updates on my fics done faster but it's been taking _a lot_ more time to get done then intended.

Anyway, this is for my table at 100 Stories. Yet another awesome LiveJournal community which I really hope more people check out since the only thing you need is the table.

Theme/Prompt: No.001. Thunder.  
Chibi-Goku and Sanzo . As usual non-yaoi.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He _knew _he was _supposed_ to be sleeping or at least laying down and trying to. But ever since he saw those looming storm clouds before he came in for dinner, it was on his mind. His gaze was set on the floor but his mind was wandering as to when the storm would start. Or, hopefully wouldn't.

"This sucks." He muttered to no one but himself. It was after ten and everyone in the temple would be sleeping, even Sanzo.

With a child like frown, he decided to try to sleep once more and so he swung his legs back onto the bed and now stared at the ceiling. After tucking his hands under his head, he tried to do that thing that Sanzo taught him for nights like this when he couldn't sleep.

Taking a breath, he closed his eyes and thought of meatbuns. '_One meatbun, two meatbuns, three yummy meatbuns, four really yummy meantbuns..._' With a contented smile he thought of all kinds of meatbuns to count. This had worked the other night but tonight it didn't take long before his stomach growled, loudly, since now he was hungry.

The child pouted, not even Sanzo would give him a meatbun at this time of night. Rolling over to his side, the youngling attempted thoughts of the _first_ thing Sanzo told him about the trick, count _sheep_. He had altered it to meatbuns since that was something more fun to think about. After counting the creatures for a couple of minutes it had started to work and he slowly but surely fell asleep.

///

_He was sitting in a clear field, a nice little breeze was blowing through and he was watching a line of sheep come and jump over a fence then walk away. Where they went, he did not know nor care._

The scene was a bit hypnotic to him and the youngling found he could not look away. Sheep after sheep he would turn his head to the left and watch as it walked toward the brown fence, bleat, jump over it with apparent ease then bleat again as it walked away to who knows where.

This went on for quite sometime until the scene started to change. The nice breeze increased to a stoing gust whipping his long hair about. The sky started to darken and he looked on with surprised, large golden eyes as the sheep, during mid-jump, would start to float up toward the sky and their heads and legs would vanish as the soft wool covered torso, which became a cloud in the sky, quickly darkened and merged with the other clouds.

Soon lightning was visible and he shot up from his spot on the ground and looked all around the field. Only to find himself alone and a combination of worry and fear filled him.

"Sanzo!" He shouted trying his hardest to see his caretaker. He ran off in with no direction in mind shouting for sun, who was nowhere to be seen all the while the clouds continued to darken.

The last thing he remembered was a loud boom of thunder from behind.

/////////

"Sanzo!" He shouted while shooting awake in his bed, he was panting and a little bead of sweat was on his forehead.

After another round of thunder sounded out he grabbed his pillow and was out of there within the blink of an eye.

////////////////////

The previously mentioned priest was sitting in his chair working on the daily crossword and was in the process of snuffing out a finished cigarette when he heard the knocking on the door. After that last round of thunder he had been expecting Goku to come barging in. Personally he was just grateful that it wasn't raining.

"Come in." He said without giving the door a second glance. In a flash the boy was in his room and by his side with his golden eyes locked on him.

"Sanzo, Sanzo! It was awful!" The boy took a breath before and started off before Sanzo could even open his own mouth to speak.

"I couldn't sleep so I tried countin' meatbuns and that made me hungry and then sheep but they turned into dark clouds and then I couldn't find you and then there was a loud boom! So can I sleep in here tonight? I'll even sleep on the floor and you won't even know I'm here. _Please_?" His golden eyes were pleading with Sanzo's violet ones.

Yet again, Sanzo was interrupted before he could speak but only this time by another loud boom of thunder which visibly startled Goku.

Deep down, Sanzo knew that Goku would keep it up if he said 'no' so he relented. Or at least that's the excuse he told himself inwardly. "Fine, but disturb me _once_ and you're out of here." He spoke in a casual tone. While looking back at the crossword he was in the middle of.

"Yeah! Thank you Sanzo!" He beamed before dropping his pillow on the floor beside Sanzo's desk.

"Hold on monkey. Just go sleep on the bed. You'll be in the way right there." He pointed to the bed while reading clue _34 Down_: __on a rainy day_.

Quietly he did as he was told and got into the bed. Another loud thunder echoed but it didn't bother as much this since he wasn't alone. He could already feel his golden eyes start to close. "G'night Sanzo." The boy barely muttered out while falling asleep, more contented this time since he figured wat better to chase away the dark storm clouds then the sun.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
This is not entirely the original idea but it was getting a little .  
By the way, Under the penname 'MatsuoMiwa' I take fanfic requests.

If interested then please no Saiyuki yaoi or adult characters x Lirin. Same thing qualifies for say Yaone x Goku..

It's been awhile since I have written for Saiyuki and I know this is a little _off_.  
Takes place two weeks after he freed Goku.

Finished: 08/04/2009, 12:34am.


End file.
